


let the sun shine in

by gallyanim



Series: было грустно [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychology, Self-Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: рефлексия про какими бы были новые старты, которых на самом деле не было и не могло бы быть
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: было грустно [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829896
Kudos: 2





	1. starting out into the night

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: to seven seasons being such a ~~~great~~~ management company

_\- и то, что я могу делать, мало зависит от того, в группе или нет, в Пусане или в Сеуле, - джэхё пожимает плечами, откручивая голову очередной какой-то очередной крипотной фигурке. чихо завороженно смотрит за неаккуратными движениями его пальцев, как будто нарочно, чтобы не смотреть ни на бедро прямо рядом со своим локтем, ни на лицо, завешенное давно не стрижеными лохмами._

_\- фотографировать, - говорит чихо. без вопроса и уточнения, настолько утвердительно, насколько только можно, и джэхё кивает в ответ. конечно, фотографировать, какие еще могут быть варианты._

_фигурка отправляется обратно на полку с безжалостно разболтанной шеей в компанию к таким же или к тем, которые голов таки лишились. джэхё разглядывает всю обстановку еще раз, чуть подольше, как будто пытаясь заметить внешние отличия студии лидера группы блокб у чихо от студии сольного рэп-исполнителя у чихо. чихо обводит помещение взглядом вслед за ним, совсем чуть-чуть отставая, и ему-то различий никаких точно не видно, потому что он и в самом себе их не чувствует. кён вроде тоже говорит, что нет ничего такого, но кён и не уезжает в пусан._

_\- и когда ты едешь? - спрашивает чихо, наконец проводя джэхё рукой по бедру, как хотелось сделать с самого того момента, как тот оперся задницей ему на стол. джэхё особо не реагирует, только отвечает глядя куда-то на звуковой пульт:_

_\- в семь утра завтра рейс._

_и накрывает руку чихо своей._

///

фотографии висят на ниточках из угла в угол, фотографии пришпилены к стене, и не ко всем есть названия, а некоторые перекрывают углами названия соседних, и те соседние в свою очередь иногда заезжают углом на полкадра рядом, и вся эта беспорядочность на самом деле совершенно не представляет собой ничего такого уж особенного среди многого куда более разухабистого выпендрежа. в углу напротив все фото висят вверх ногами и точно так же налеплены рядом подписи. творческое самовыражение, говорит негромко девушка в очках на пол-лица пожилой даме рядом. чихо смотрит недолго на самовыражение, потому что ну наверное раз пришел, то надо глянуть на все представленное, но зависает в итоге все равно около беспорядка. в таких случаях положено говорить "против своего желания", только чо уж там, к чему себе самому врать о своих желаниях. вполне в соответствии с ними.

черно-белый снимок самого что ни на есть обыкновенного многоквартирного дома как раз из тех, у кого прикрыто название, и чихо осторожно заходит с разных сторон, потому что вдруг таки удастся разглядеть. оказывается, если взглянуть слева и сверху, то да - просвечивает такое же говорящее, как и весь не такой уж особенный беспорядок, зубодробительно скучное название "дом в тэгу". большинство людей небось даже и не заглянут эту подпись прочитать, всем остальным она все равно ничего не скажет, а чихо хмыкает - таки угадал правильно, видел он этот дом в тэгу и даже внутри был и возможно видел, как снималась именно находящаяся перед ним сейчас фотография.

он разглядывает все кадры один за другим, цветные и не очень, пытается прочесть каждое название, даже спрятанное прочь, а фотографии на ниточках аккуратно отодвигает, если они мешают друг другу. вроде можно, по крайней мере, тут ни про какие запреты ничего не написано. с джэхё бы сталось попросить в его углу на них наплевать.

весь беспорядок настолько знакомый и настолько его, что пусть даже чихо никогда в жизни не видел, как джэхё бы где-то вешал фотографии, все равно невыносимо легко представить, как джэхё критически разглядывал свою стенку из угла с творческим самовыражением, растерянно кусал губу и думал, думал, думал, а потом уставал от бесконечных поисков лучшего, просто шлепая отметки на кадры не глядя. это на нитки, это на стену, это хочу сюда, но это тоже хочу сюда и пофигу, что они тогда пополам друг друга закроют, какая разница. наверное, думает чихо, почти дорисовывая посреди выставки сутулую фигуру в сером свитере, торчащую на стремянке, чтоб прикрепить к верхним плинтусам свои ниточки, наверное, это их всегда различало. если он сам искал, пока не находил, то джэхё всегда мог бросить на середине, плюнуть и сделать как придется. другое дело, что иногда это давало результат лучше любой нарочной находки.

на глаза попадается одна из первых его фотографий, сделанных после ухода - часть набора открыток, ставшего первым контрактом ан джэхё, уже не ставившего к своему имени название группы блокб. кажется, эту, с залитыми суровым летним солнцем крышами гамчона, он отправлял тогда минхёку, и чихо вспоминает свою собственную, ночную с мостом.

че ж так вышло, что на этот мост они все равно так и не сходили, а.

\\\\\\\\\

_перед уходом джэхё шлепается на него сверху, носом в макушку, так что сердце стучит свое глухое тугын тугын куда-то чихо около спины, и свою собственную спину от того, как он сгибается, ломит невероятно, но все неважно, потому что на макушке у чихо волосы с по-дурацки отросшими корнями ужасно мягкие, а сам чихо гладит его за запястья. очень странно думать, что это последний раз на много-много дней вперед, и вообще очень странно в такой момент думать. обычно мысли им обоим ужасно лишние. обычно просто где-то в глубине души знаешь, что момент из тех, куда потом захочется сто раз вернуться и который хочется растянуть навсегда, и того хватает._

_\- приезжай как-нибудь, хорошо? - мычит джэхё гнусаво. большой палец чихо едва заметно замирает на дурацких буквах кр, а потом чихо кивает в ответ. приедет, куда денется. и сам джэхё, наверное, тоже приедет, когда там всё встанет на свои места и когда станет совсем-совсем понятно, что сеул ему опять больше не домашний город, а только приглашающий в гости, как кучу лет назад._

_\- проспишь, - тихо говорит чихо, и джэхё, разумеется, подспудно тянет проспать, особенно когда чихо едва заметно целует его в ладонь. он сам фырчит чихо в макушку, целует тоже прямо в середину самых заметных корней, а потом они все равно вместе тянут время еще, когда чихо разворачивается и трогает губами свежий засос, рядом с которым еще черт знает когда появится новый. он улыбается непонятно чему, и не улыбнуться в ответ невозможно, а не поцеловать эту улыбку очередной самый-самый прощальный раз еще невозможнее._

_\- приезжай, - еще раз с нажимом повторяет джэхё, и чихо смеется:_

_\- да приеду, приеду, чай, и концерты там будут, и просто приеду, и только ты тоже приезжай тогда._

_джэхё в итоге уходит, когда времени остается едва-едва доехать до общежития, засунуть багаж в машину и пригнать в аэропорт впритык, но все равно едва он толкает дверь подъезда на ночную улицу, ему в каток приходит сообщение с прыгающей на экран лижущейся собакой._

_дурак, думает джэхё. как будто мне без того непонятно, что ты уже скучаешь, как будто я сам скучать не начал еще тогда, когда пришел тебе сказать, что уезжаю._

\\\\\\\

\- он бы ушел при любом раскладе, - пожимает плечами кён при любой попытке поднять ту тему. - ну ему реально было все равно, ты, я, да хоть чихунни, вообще тут неважно, просто кто бы ни ушел первым, он бы ушел вторым, и точка. ну может времени больше понадобилось бы.

ничего нового тут кён сказать не может, чихо и так это знает, и знает, сколько приятных слов услышал бы о себе при любой попытке остановить. не за то, что сам ушел, конечно, просто джэхё слишком очевидно и упрямо хотелось, чтобы чихо этот его выбор просто принял, и точка. не обсуждал, не давал советов, не говорил, что да, тебе так будет лучше, а просто принял, как есть, и жил с этим его выбором дальше. и приезжал в пусан.

чихо приезжает всегда, когда только может, и обычно это выступления, но иногда удается выкроить случайные дни на просто так. пусан маленький и тягучий по сравнению с сеулом, время там часто словно затормаживает, но может быть дело не только в пусане, а в чихо тоже. в том, что раньше у него в жизни слишком часто случались моменты бессмысленного шепелявого ан джэхё, которые хотелось заморозить и переживать заново бесконечное количество раз, а теперь они до чертиков спорадические и всегда только в маленьком тягучем пусане.

у джэхё в руках неизменно фотоаппарат, и он без конца болтает про фотошколу, специализации вроде макро и портретов, а вдруг когда-нибудь я перестану быть только-что-из-блокб ан джэхё и мои фотки деревьев будут нарасхват, потому что это крутые фотки деревьев, и немедленно ржет сам над собой, запинаясь фразой, что это просто у чихо мания величия заразная.

чихо смеется в ответ, потому что он на самом-то деле наверное даже больше самого джэхё мечтает, чтоб несчастные фотки пусанских деревьев оказались всем нужны и притом не из-за того, кем совсем недавно был их автор. он смеется джэхё в плечо, а потом кусает в изгиб плеча, в губы и лучше того, как джэхё обнимает его вместе с камерой за шею, только то, как он потом стонет у чихо в номере отеля.

наверное, когда они только-только прощались первый раз и джэхё повторял это свое требовательное "приезжай", казалось, что правда вот можно же будет так. чтобы ничего не менялось. и потом в общем-то, когда чихо действительно приезжал на те короткие часы и длинные дни, тоже казалось, что вот получается, выходит, ничего не изменилось и не изменится. и даже тогда, когда первый раз случилось, что у них не совпали расписания - у чихо было выступление, а джэхё как раз тогда же получил практикум на чеджу, все равно продолжало казаться, что это нисколько не влияет и ничего не значит в масштабах планеты земля.

\- эта чушь никуда не годится, - немедленно припечатывает минхёк путеводитель по филиппинам, которым размахивает чихун, когда стараниями кёна они собираются впятером - без джэхё, который торчит в пусане, и без юквона, репетирующего новый японский мюзикл. - то есть, я себе такой купил, но правда хрень.

\- а зачем купил? - немедленно встревает кён, и минхёк закатывает глаза:

\- там в серии про внутренний туризм печатали хё, ну и типа поддержать хотел.

\- когда? - спрашивает чихо, пытаясь вспомнить, что он слышал от джэхё про путеводители и слышал ли вообще. минхёк задумчиво перебирает пальцами воздух:

\- да недавно вроде. он мне показывал недели две назад, когда тут был.

\- тут? - чихо листает под столом катоковские логи, охреневает от того, когда, оказывается, было последнее сообщение, и почти упускает ответ минхёка:

\- ну да, он вроде как на полдня буквально в сеул приезжал, он разве тебе не говорил?

когда перестает казаться, что все эти несовпадения такая ерунда, уже слишком поздно думать, что на самом деле они влияют. они успевают повлиять так, что дело вовсе не в пусане, не в сеуле и не в том, что час полета, три часа на поезде и часов пять на машине это якобы много. нихрена это не много, это ерунда вопрос. оно все не про то, далеко вы или близко по километрам, а только и исключительно про то, что жизнь в пусане течет параллельно жизни в сеуле, практически с ней не пересекаясь. каждая из них не хуже, не лучше, не быстрее и не медленнее, а просто слишком отдельная.

\\\\\

_черт знает, когда и как и почему оно решается для чихо именно таким образом. джэхё почему-то представляется нечто вроде перехода спортсмена, когда все легко укладывается в формулу "лейкерс отвалили за питчера буллз сумму с таким-то количеством нулей, а оправдается ли это вложение?". все не так, конечно. ничего у них в простые формулы не укладывается._

_чихо говорит ему задолго до официального объявления. и кёну тоже говорит, и они с кёном вместе про это говорят, и джэхё ужирается в хлам, и потом похмелье встречает его очередными не-помню-кто-это-писал твитами, а заодно отчаянным желанием поверить, что это правда может стать новым стартом._

_официальное заявление не значит ничего, потому что их и так уже много дней шесть, официальные объяснения чихо не значат ничего, потому что джэхё они ни к чему. что можно объяснить в том, что и так понятно. все равно чихо не меняется от того, что переподписывается к другим. и минхёк не меняется от того, что становится лидером. даже кён не меняется, когда ему передают продюсерскую деятельность._

_меняется только он сам - не сразу и не слишком быстро. в песне без чихо все нормально, и на самом деле же оно уже было, просто теперь так будет всегда. чихо потом ругается, что какого хрена ему кён дал послушать, а джэхё все замолчал, и на середине останавливается и говорит негромко:_

_\- ну классный же._

_джэхё бессловно отсмеивается в ответ, а потом долго придумывает, считается ли оно тут сожалением - примерно таким же, как чихо ему рассказывал давно, что непонятно, как у него выходит настолько пережимать голос в студии, насколько он раскрывает его где угодно еще. в итоге он напрямую спрашивает чихо, потому что слишком давно уже разучился прятать от него свои вопросы и свои придумки, и чихо катается на кресле от джэхё на диване до противоположной стены студии, а потом честно говорит:_

_\- не знаю._

_наверное, было бы лучше, если бы чихо сказал точное-четкое нет. не жалею, у вас теперь своя дорога, у меня своя, но вряд ли так бывает, чтоб подобные решения не несли в себе никакой двойственности. джэхё все равно старательно верит в их новый старт вшестером, пока перед каким-то концертом ему не дают листок с мувиз овер, где отчеркнуты его новые строки - бывшие чихо строки. не все, конечно, кто ему их все отдаст, но все равно существенно больше, чем было ранее._

_\- ну наконец-то у тебя будет много строчек, - комментирует попутно менеджер, пока джэхё медленно вчитывается в знакомые, но чужие слова. не его слова. не его строчки. ему всегда хотелось петь больше, но оно должно было случиться не так - чихо должен был просто написать его часть длиннее, а не отдать свою. да кто угодно мог попытаться отдать джэхё свою часть, пусть бы и тэиль, решив сольно исполнять свои трогательные баллады, и он бы все равно не взял._

_и где-то тут, через самый обычный листок с убористо напечатанным хангылем, джэхё осознает себя в совершенно новой группе, разительно отличающейся от той, в которую он вписался в конце далекого 2010, которая привела его впервые на музыкальные передачи в 2011 и дала первую награду в 2013. он теперь в другой группе, и она тоже почему-то называется блокб, а его группы больше нет и быть не может, и никак не могло бы, уйди из нее, кто угодно. какая в общем-то разница, что это оказался чихо. его собственный чихо никуда не делся и не денется, и никогда в жизни джэхё не посчитал бы, что чихо поступил неправильно. странно считать неправильным решение человека делать то, что у него получается круто и где он видит для себя миллион вариантов развития._

_и кён тоже не был не прав ни на йоту, когда говорил про новый старт. блокб не останавливались на чихо - просто для джэхё блокб останавливались на том, что их должно быть семь._

_так и выходит, что для него самого, блокб ан джэхё, не-ольджана-а-сабвокалиста блокб ан джэхё, такой новый старт и такая новая группа со старыми песнями, где переиначили все распределения частей, не работают никак._

_его новый старт должен быть совсем-совсем новым, с самого нулевого состояния, которое только может организовать себе бывший айдол, и джэхё думает, что правильнее всего будет как раз вернуться на свою первоначальную отправную точку. это был пусан, пусть снова будет пусан._

////

_крут_ , пишет ему минхёк, когда джэхё присылает фотку списка участников будущей фотовыставки в музее искусств, где девятым номером значится он сам. спустя пару минут приходит вдогонку спешное _теперь молись, чтоб мы не выиграли на выходных, потому что кён тогда обязательно толкнет про тебя в речи ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_. джэхё отвечает ордой перепутанных _ㅋ_ и _ㄱ_ , а на выходных все равно отправляет неизменную смску. иногда они помогают. в этот раз обходит какая-то юная сольная певица, про которую у джэхё в голове есть только ценный факт, что минхёк считает ее копикэтом айю. сравнивать самому все равно лень.

выставка представляет собой зал, чем-то вызывающий ассоциации с опенспейсом, каким бы тот мог быть в искусстве. ничего необычного в общем-то, стандартно по углу на человека, но просто очень странно осознавать, что вот сейчас тут просто белая стенка (несколько, точнее) и всю белизну надо заполнить собой, рассказывая, как ты видишь корею.

\- если мы подпишем и про блокб тоже? - спрашивает администратор, и джэхё резко качает головой. конечно, это черта с два спрячешь и скроешь, конечно, есть девочки, которые когда-то в параллельной вселенной выслушивали каждую песню с замиранием сердца, надеясь, что он там поет больше стандартных двух строк, а потом с не меньшим волнением следили за его фотодорогой, конечно, кён неизменно на каждом промо умудряется очень естественно и без малейшего сожаления, исключительно позитивно, упомянуть что его, что чихо, но все равно он против. это было и это закончилось, и угол на выставке принадлежит просто ан джэхё, 1990 года рождения.

так же как песня, которая сейчас играет на улице, это новый хит просто зико, не блокб зико. и джэхё хочется курить. он уже успел после чихо пару раз сойтись, столько же - расстаться, но курить хочется все равно.

наверное, когда пришло осознание, что оно сошло на нет так же медленно и неровно, как однажды начиналось, должно было быть плохо, как в принципе часто болит от того, что что-то хорошее закончилось. без специальных слов, теперь даже без какой-то конкретной отправной точки, от которой можно было бы отсчитывать, что они перестали быть. но на самом деле вроде бы не болело - может быть, именно благодаря тому, что никто из них не принялся отчаянно цепляться и пытаться остановить те неуловимые процессы, и превращать тем самым заканчивающееся хорошее в заканчивающееся плохое.

господи, он же тогда съездил в сеул по каким-то бумажным делам, пересекся на пять минут буквально с минхеком, а про то, что каждый день перед поездкой собирался написать чихо, но так и не написал, вспомнил только в обратном поезде. тогда вроде обвиноватил себя, а сейчас - сейчас о чем говорить вообще.

только все равно от песен хочется курить, а когда джэхё садится отбирать фотографии на выставку, там в итоге не оказывается ни одной, мало-мальски связанной с чихо, хотя казалось бы - так много кореи ан джэхё и в фотографии ночного моста гванан из самого первого набора открыток, и в фейерверках первого лета без блокб, и в бекско с афишей хипхоп нейшен. но наверное он просто так и не готов показывать их общую корею, пусть ее уж и нет сто лет, и пусть ему на это "нет" все равно.

проставиться должен!, требует брат в ответ на его фото с готовым углом в день открытия.

что это за бедлам, спрашивает минхёк.

джэхё моргает красными от недосыпа глазами на свой кусок музейного опенспейса с недогирляндами фотографий пополам с заезжающими один на другой на стенах снимками, и ведь правда вот он, его всамделишный бедлам, символизирующий его корею, и он даже интересен посетителям. не все из них утруждают себя тем, чтобы глянуть на имя автора в углу, и наверное это и есть - самая главная победа.

главное только, когда едальня, где он действительно проставляется брату и нескольким одноклассникам, опять играет заедливым хитом, не думать, кто еще ему такой победы с самого начала желал.


	2. love me like you do

вечерний хвамёндон спокойный и тихий в отличие от бурлящих типичной для хэундэ активностью окрестностей музея, и чихо сперва чуть теряется во времени, заново отсчитывая, что прошло всего минут сорок и еще нет никакой глубокой ночи, просто темнеет рано и дома вокруг нормально-респектабельные. звонить туда в дверь все равно еще никаких правил не нарушает.

может быть, стоило написать сначала, думает он, когда дверь открывает мама джэхё и широко раскрывает глаза, узнавая его спрятанное под вечной кепкой лицо. но тогда же, когда впервые приходилось учиться говорить, не писал.

\- сколько лет сколько зим, - чуть иронично хмыкает мама джэхё. - он же съехал.

и это же очевидно было, что ей будет очевидно, к чему вдруг у чихо может объявиться на пороге, но такая немедленная реакция все равно чуть обезоруживает - даже его.

\- может, я не к нему, - точно так же усмехается чихо в ответ. - а там, например, на лучшую макрель ким чжинсон.

мама джэхё смеется - как будто вот для нее так точно ничего не прекращалось и это абсолютно нормально, что чихо может внезапно заявиться вечером на пороге ее дома тупо рыбы поесть, а потом говорит:

\- сейчас скажу адрес. у него, кстати, выставка открылась месяц назад.

\- я знаю, - отвечает чихо. - я был.

\- даже раньше меня успел, - смеется она снова, а потом таки диктует адрес, и это (вот черт его дери) где-то намного ближе к музею. и к морю тоже.

джэхё открывает спустя куда больше времени, чем его мама, но все равно стоит на пороге лохматым, не очень бритым и в каких-то идиотских коротких шортах, небось натянутых едва за секунду до встречи с чихо.

\- тебе мама адрес сказала? - хмыкает вместо приветствия джэхё очень похоже на нее, и чихо кивает. он быстро ловит себя на том, что откровенно пялится джэхё на голые коленки, и думает, что вряд ли слишком правильно так делать в первую минуту встречи после... неизвестно когда бывшей предыдущей.

и если бы все можно было решить тем, что прямо здесь и сейчас самым привычным способом вжать его в дверь, целуя, чихо бы точно именно так и сделал, но сначала ведь - сначала поди пойми, правда ли джэхё все еще тот же самый или просто как бы он ни менялся в течение жизни, вовремя бриться категорически не может стать его привычкой.

\- подожди секунду, - чуть помолчав, произносит джэхё. - я оденусь и пойдем гулять.

\- к себе не пустишь? - чихо очень быстро понимает, что для него вопрос обладает целым миллионом смыслов и едва ли сколько-то главный состоит в том, что ему хочется зайти в эту принадлежащую только джэхё квартиру. и наверное джэхё все понимает тоже, когда отворачивается назад и лаконично бубнит:

\- у меня бардак везде.

и это "везде" на самом деле звучит до невозможного обнадеживающе, потому что у чихо сейчас - тоже бардак. от выставки, на которую он бы и не попал, если б не выступление вчера в пусанском клубе, и от голых коленок, и от перспективы сейчас бессмысленно гулять, как будто им нормально после всех лет ходить по пусану, водя светские беседы. но если у джэхё бардак хоть сколько-то такой же, то все наверное не зря.

\- куда мне тебя сводить? - задумчиво говорит одетый уже в более прилично выглядящие шорты джэхё на улице, обращаясь скорее к себе, но чихо немедленно отвечает:

\- на ваш мост. тут же близко?

\- близко, - соглашается джэхё. - только там людей тьма, вдруг узнают?

\- я ходил сегодня в музей, - чихо натягивает козырек кепки еще ниже, - вроде вся куча твоих фанатов не приметила.

джэхё неловко улыбается куда-то себе под ноги и не отвечает ничего. выставка хотя бы как-то объясняет, с чего вдруг чихо объявился на пороге его дома, но ставит слишком много вопросов сама про себя, и джэхё не знает, как задавать их правильно, чтобы чихо не решил, будто он все еще живет где-то в прошлом. он молча машет рукой в нужном направлении и, сутулясь, шагает туда, практически кожей чувствуя присутствие чихо рядом. оно все до боли напоминает тот поход, когда корея как раз начинала становиться их общей, за исключением, что нынешний скорее призван расставить точки на финал, чем запустить какие-то еще надежды.

так что теперь джэхё перед тем, как они сядут на пляж ставить эти точки, заходит в магазин и покупает пива. тогда было страшно. теперь уже нет.

гванан мост сейчас выглядит как ровно на той открытке, что он посылал чихо, и на выбранном куске длинной песчаной полосы в итоге практически никого нет, и глупость несусветная, что вот они так сюда пришли, когда ничего у них общего уже нет, кроме прошлого. чихо же когда-то говорил про держаться тут за руки. где оно теперь.

воспоминания, тщательно убранные куда-то далеко, слишком долго ненужные и даже вредные, очень ожидаемо наваливаются целой тонной от того, как сосредоточенно чихо рядом вскрывает бутылку и легко глотает сразу не меньше трети. джэхё пьет тоже.

\- зачем ты туда пошел, - наконец спрашивает джэхё. чихо пожимает плечами, делая еще глоток:

\- кён сказал, когда узнал, что мне тут выступать вчера. стало интересно.

\- не пожалел? - фыркает джэхё. - там тоже бардак. минхёк сказал...

\- помнишь то старое интервью на двд? - прерывает его чихо, и джэхё ничего не остается, как кивнуть. как будто есть хоть один момент про блокби и про чихо, что он не уговорил себя забыть, а забыл на самом деле.

\- я сказал, не знаю тебя, - все равно повторяет чихо то, что они оба знают наизусть и так. - а сегодня сходил туда в музей и подумал, что черта с два. знаю. я могу тебе рассказать про каждую фотку, почему ты ее взял и как решил повесить именно туда, где она висит. я тебя не видел три с половиной года и все равно знаю.

джэхё молчит, вперившись взглядом в черную морскую воду, словно пытаясь увидеть что-то, как можно дальше, чуть ли не лежащую через всю темнущую водную гладь и переливающуюся своими японскими огнями японию. все и началось в японии, если не считать того, что началось еще раньше. чихо косится на него исподлобья, пытаясь угадать, надо ли ему сказать что-то еще прямее и однозначнее, но джэхё внезапно произносит, набирая в кулак песок и высыпая обратно:

\- я был в гренландии.

\- понравилось? - хмыкает чихо. джэхё мотает головой и продолжает:

\- там холодно. а потом еще в нью-йорке. и у меня тогда были, ну, отношения. сейчас нету, но тогда были.

\- у меня тоже были, - зачем-то отзывается чихо. джэхё криво усмехается:

\- ну я и не думал, что ты только со звуковым пультом общался все это время. но в общем, мы в нью-йорке были с ним вместе тогда. и мне все было нормально, только в какой-то момент пришло в голову, что я постоянно смотрю вокруг и думаю, что с тобой мы бы зашли в этот магазин. или вот сюда пожрать. или если мне попадались уебищные толстовки, то сразу думал, что ты бы там торчал час, а мне было скучно.

он долго пьет свое пиво, а чихо смотрит на длинную шею и подбородок с неровной щетиной. от алкоголя у джэхё блестят губы и речь путается немного больше обычного, но так было и раньше тоже. как будто ничего не изменилось. как будто его можно взять за руку и дернуть на себя, чтоб был ближе.

\- и я подумал, что ты бы наверное сказал мне что-то про дебильное гренландское сияние, которое я снимал, - говорит джэхё дальше. - как раньше. и хотел тебе отправить. но мы же уже не разговаривали и вообще. у меня вроде были отношения другие. короче, они после нью-йорка как раз и закончились.

\- покажи сейчас, - вдруг вырывается у чихо довольно требовательно, и он протягивает руку за телефоном с фоткой гренландского сияния. джэхё немного тушуется, лезет поочередно в каждый карман и кажется целую эпоху листает галерею, находя наконец нужное. чихо смотрит на фотографию и молчит, потому что сейчас уже вряд ли можно сказать что-то в тему. надо было говорить год назад, если верить дате файла, но год назад и у него были другие отношения.

и непонятно, как тут сказать теперь, что ты идиот и я идиот не меньше, и вот я не увидел твое сияние, а ты не слышал столько черновых версий того, что потом в совсем другом виде рвало мелон, и кто ж черт возьми в этом виноват, и давай снова попытаемся, чтобы в следующий раз увидеть и услышать.

\- у меня все твои песни есть, - разрывает молчание джэхё, отбирая телефон обратно и рисуя им круг на песке. - не слушаю, правда. ну то есть, один раз слушаю, когда покупаю, потом плюю. иногда когда нажрусь, гоняю все сразу. вот ты теперь совсем все знаешь. никому больше не говорил.

и все спутанные мысли у чихо складываются во что-то невыносимо простое.

\- я люблю тебя, - не совсем впопад отвечает на немного истерический выплеск чихо, и джэхё наполовину хочется его убить, наполовину - передразнить достопамятное _i don't think so_. проблема только в том, что на самом деле хи даз синк соу. проблема только в том, что чихо это говорил слишком редко, чтобы хоть в один из разов, когда он это правда делал, ему не поверить.

и еще, конечно, в том, что оно же все равно закончилось и какое теперь это имеет значение. или в том, что ему хочется думать, будто не имеет, потому что так проще. можно оставить всё как есть сейчас, и как он привык, и как чихо привык. и плюнуть на то, что больше всего хочется вспомнить, как чихо напористо и с силой целовал его, а дальше будь что будет.

\- кён во всем виноват, - наконец говорит джэхё. - если бы он тебе не слил, ты бы не пошел никуда и ко мне бы не приперся и...

\- как будто я без него не знаю, - резко перебивает чихо. - как будто ты один знаешь, как скачать песни, а я не знаю, где смотреть твои долбаные деревья. я гребаный путеводитель твой купил, блять.

джэхё внезапно смеется на эту фразу, смеется и толкает его в плечо, так что чихо падает назад от неожиданности, теряя в темный песок кепку и грязня волосы. джэхё переводит неподвижный взгляд с моря в небо и говорит:

\- я тоже. тебя. я тебе в самом-самом начале пытался сказать, что пройдет, помнишь?

\- убить тебя хотелось, - честно признается чихо, вытряхая из кепки песок. джэхё очень тупо хихикает:

\- тебе всегда хочется. но в общем не проходит. я думал, вот мы не виделись и перестали разговаривать и все прошло. подумаешь, песни качаю. я даже сольник пио качал, такое говно.

\- мино ему фичерин записывал бухой в хламину, - зачем-то делится чихо. - и это самое лучшее там.

джэхё опять совершенно искренне ржет, как будто с самого начала самым важным в том, чтобы им снова смочь говорить, было обменяться мнениями про сольник пио, и чихо ржет вместе с ним - ровно до того момента, когда уже все становится бессмысленным, а пиво, оказывается, закончилось, и просто сидеть на правильном для больше не вместе людей расстоянии становится невыносимо.

это всегда так, всегда, когда чихо слишком важно, джэхё в ненужный момент обрывает поцелуй первым, и наверное в этот раз можно было бы ожидать, что едва оторвавшись, он немедленно встанет и уйдет. потому что если думать, то бессмысленное, конечно, действие, ни к чему вразумительному не приведет. но чихо не думает. и джэхё - джэхё точно тоже не думает, потому что на самом деле он обрывает поцелуй только затем, чтобы тронуть кончиком языка мочку уха чихо, пробормотать "а где все мои сережки" и, проскользив губами по шее, приложиться головой ему на плечо.

\- а вдруг кто-то заметит, - шепотом говорит джэхё, и чихо отмахивается. ну да, все равно ему, как будто когда-то было не, как будто он на половине концертов не вел себя на грани фола, чуть ли не нарочно наслаждаясь тем, как ходит по самой кромке. джэхё вздыхает и спрашивает:

\- и что теперь.

\- хочу в твой бардак везде, - чихо трогает его коленку, и джэхё вздрагивает от чересчур живых ощущений. возбуждение накатывает от абсолютной мелочи, резко и горячо, и его не хочется разумно контролировать, хотя было бы правильно. все же закончилось.

\- совсем теперь, - упрямо бубнит джэхё. - не прям сейчас теперь, а вот потом. я не поеду обратно.

чихо сжимает коленку до боли, едет ладонью вверх по бедру и останавливается совсем близко к паху. джэхё невольно вспоминается япония - тогда казалось, что нельзя, чтобы чихо заметил, как он на него реагирует. кто знает, может, и сейчас нельзя. может быть, чихо вернется в сеул завтра или послезавтра, когда там ему надо в его нескончаемой работе, и забудет снова. или сам джэхё забудет, не то чтобы он каждый день тех трех с половиной лет помнил. может быть, на самом деле он забыл даже легче, потому что чихо вертелся в своей абсолютно привычной круговерти, а джэхё как раз отстраивал жизнь заново и случайно не вспомнил, какое в ней место должно быть чихо.

\- давай просто попробуем еще раз, - наконец не находит ничего лучше чихо, и джэхё скептически хмыкает:

\- я наверное пойду служить в следующем году.

\- и что с того, - передразнивает его чихо. джэхё бьет его кулаком под ребра:

\- просто вдруг все опять будет так же. сколько пытаться, ну? ну сколько можно?

\- сколько понадобится, - совершенно не терпящим возражений тоном отрезает чихо. - еще раз, и еще, и хоть каждый день. и может быть потом я состарюсь и перееду сюда.

\- каждый день сойдет, - тихо говорит джэхё и закусывает губу стоном, потому что чихо таки сжимает ему стояк через ткань шортов, но и того достаточно.

чихо все-таки надо в сеул рано, и он даже особо не успевает пораздражаться на пресловутый бардак перед выходом, и как только он ступает за порог, джэхё зажмуривается и отправляет ему все ту же собаку в пустой пока на нынешнем телефоне чат. оказывается, это теперь все-таки не настолько сложно, решиться и написать. особенно когда чихо сразу же отвечает.

джэхё садится прямо в одних трусах на порог под дверью и вздыхает. у них все еще отдельные жизни, и хрен это решишь через одно-единственное я тебя люблю. и наверное на самом деле каждый день он будет в чем-нибудь ошибаться, а если какой-то день пропустит - чихо все равно ошибется за него. потому что чихо его знает, никуда от этого не денешься, даже в отдельных жизнях он его знает, и может быть поэтому у джэхё ни единого шанса, что таки пройдет.

 _давно всемером не тусили_ , пишет он наконец в еще один пустой чат и закрывает глаза, когда телефон начинает жужжать в ответ.


End file.
